You die when you are killed chapter 1
by autumnxdbz
Summary: I made up this story actually based on case closed but i couldn't find that so i did it on clamp school detecive because it was the only mystery novel i recinigzed  sorry pleas enjoy and sorry about the long title and i do own this
1. Chapter 1

You die when you are killed

Chapter 1

By: Autumnxdbz

or

Autumn Blake

Characters:

Autumn :(me again and looks like eve again): Age 13, blonde hair blue eyes black shirt with red tie and red school girl's skirt.

Detective Bertch: A fat lazy detective that is always on the scene.

Yukai: Autumn's assistant, brown hair brown eyes, orange dress with frills and orange headband 13.

Sven: A retired detective (actually fired) who helps the two kids solve cases. He is also Autumn's guardian. He looks like Sven from Black cat.

Stacy: Yukai's sister who supports Autumn's and hers job. Has no idea that they are really looking at dead bodies.

**The case of the 13 year old love story:**

Autumn: Hey, Sven!...Sven! SVEN!

Sven: ~he wakes up suddenly and falls out of his chair!~ What?

Autumn: I'm home.

Sven: Lousy kid!

~The door slams~

Autumn: Oh, and Yukai is with me.

Sven: Oh great!

Autumn: Sarcasm is NOT nice!

Sven: Yeah yeah whatever! Oh, and Autumn! Be sure not to make plans this weekend!

Autumn: Huh, why?

Sven: We got invited to a party.

Autumn: Really? Who would invite your retired ass?

Sven: PROFANITY ISN'T ALLOWED IN THIS HOUSEHOLD, ESPECIALLY OUT OF A 13 YEAR OLD GIRL'S MOUTH!

Autumn: If it is, then why do you cuss out the T.V. when the lottery numbers don't match yours?

Sven: Whatever, we are still going!

Autumn: Can Yukai come?

Sven: Sure if it is alright with her sister.

Autumn:COOL!

~The day of the party~

Autumn:NONONONONONONO!

Sven: H-hold still! Yukai grab her legs will ya?

Yukai:Okay.

Autumn: Why do I have to wear a dress?

Sven: Because it is a party.

Autumn: But we don't even know the dude, so why should we even go? We shouldn't so stop undressing me! RAPE! FIRE! RAAAAPE!

Sven:OUCH! Stop kicking and put on the damn dress!

~!hour later they got it on her, it was a yellow dress had a cute little yellow flower at the top (ill)~

Autumn: This is so wrong!

Sven:Shut up. Were almost there and we won't stay long I promise.

Yukai: Yeah Autumn, it will be fun!

Autumn: It better be!

~They get there a little late thanks to Autumn's tantrum but are in time for the speech~

Autumn: Oh great no more seats left!

Sven: Stop complaining!

Man: "i would like to thank every one who made this possible for me! I owe it all to you!~

~Everybody stands up and cheers, the light turn off, BAM, they turn back on, everybody is confused and the man is laying on the floor~

Women 1: AHHHHH!

Women: Somebody help!

Man: someone call a ambulance!

~They call the cops but it was to late, he was dead~

Detective Bertch: Victim's name is Yoshi Acatota, looks like eh was accepting a gift when the lights suddenly turned off, when they came back on, was dead.

Autumn: -Anyone could have figured that out-

Sven: Autumn! You ready?

Autumn: ~she nods her head~

Yukai: Yep.

Yukai: WAH! WHY DID THE MAN HAVE TO DIE! WHY! WAH! I WANT MY DADDY! WAH!

Cops: Huh? ~they go to comfort the girl leaving the body unintended~

Sven: sir, over here!

Detective Bertch: Huh? ~He follows Sven, leaving the area unoccupied as well~

Autumn: ~She goes over to the unintended body an starts to investigate~ Hm...!

What's this? ~She leans in closer and picks up a piece of hair from his body, it was brown and long, it looked like girl's hair~

Cop: Hey kid what are you doing! Get away from there! ~he grabs Autumn who quickly hides the hair in her hands~

Cops: This is no game, go play or something!

Yukai: I'm sorry Autumn! I couldn't cry any more! My tears ran out!

Autumn: It's ok, but look at this! ~she shows Yukai the hair~

Yukai: Huh? A Girls hair?

Autumn: Yeah, it was on the victim's body!So lets look for every girl around here with long brown hair!

Yukai:Right!

Autumn: Hey Sven!

Sven:Huh?

Autumn:~she motions for him to come over~

~She explains to him everything and makes a plan~

Sven: Alright, lets do it!

Autumn:Yep!

~they look around for every woman with long brown hair, they found 3 of them and told them a lie about how the detectives wanting to speak with them~  
Lady Eclair: Why would a cop want to speak with me?~35, bank dealer~

Madam Lane:I did nothing wrong! ~39, story writer~

Mrs. Slate: I can tell you one thing, that it was not me~46 bartender~

Sven: Yeah yeah I know, I don't believe any one of you lovely ladies did any of this but we have to question everybody and the thing is one of the cops found a long piece of BROWN hair on the deceased and you girls are the only female with long brown hair!

Lady Eclair: That proves nothing!

Sven: Okay okay calm down! Just tell me where you were during the murder and that will be that!

~they told him where they were when the lights shut off~

Autumn: So, lady Eclair was in the stand with her husband when the lights went out, Madame Lane was in the restroom when the lights went out and Mrs. Slate was outside smoking. Hm, if the light was out for 3 minutes then anyone of them could have done it and got back to their usual spots!

Yukai: If that is true then how do we point out who the killer is?

Autumn: I don't know.

Sven: Looks like this one is gonna be hard, sorry Autumn looks like you are gonna be in that dress for a long time.

You die when you are killed

Chapter 1

Finished

I would like to thank you all for reading my first murder mystery story! Hope you enjoyed it!

See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**You die when you are killed**

**Chapter 2**

**The mysterious love story case:1**

**Autumn: If any one of them could of done it how do we find the killer?**

**Sven: I don't know, do we even have enough evidence to arrest the killer if we find them?**

**Yukai: Yeah! Lets look at the body to see if we missed some clues!  
Autumn: We can't, it is guarded by cops and detectives!**

**Yukai: Oh... I know! Lets lure them away!**

**Sven: How?**

**Yukai:~she leans into Autumn's and Sven's ear telling them the plan~**

**A**

**~They all get in position Autumn is close yo the body and Yukai and Sven are far away from the body as possible~**

**Sven:Ready?**

**Yukai:*gulp* Yes!**

**Sven: ~he slaps Yukai hard making a loud sound~ Damn child! Always doing something stupid!**

**Yukai: -fake- Wah! I'm sorry daddy! I'm sorry I won't do it again!**

**~the cops go over to assist Yukai~**

**Autumn: ~she walks over to the body and investigates it, she sees a diamond that looks like it fell on him, and sees skin under his nails.. She signals the others to stop~**

**Yukai: Heehee! **

**Cops: ?**

**Sven: Thank you thank you ~they both bow~ Thank you for watching our act the uhh... " Father hits daughter"...**

**Yukai: ~she slaps her head to the stupid excuse Sven made up~**

**Cops: Listen! This is a crime investigation! Stop playing around!**

**Sven: Okay okay sorry! ~they walk over to Autumn~**

**Yukai: What did you find?**

**Autumn: Skin under nails and a diamond!**

**Sven: If you found the skin under his nails that means one of the girls were scratched!**

**Autumn: Yeah! Yukai! Get the women again for me will ya?**

**Yukai: Sure!**

**Autumn: Sven! I need you to stand behind the curtain oh stage!**

**Sven: Sure!**

**~They gather the women again~**

**Lady Eclair: What is it now?**

**Mrs. Slate: Yeah, we already told you our alibi, what do you want now? A strip search?**

**Autumn: OH GOD NO! I Just need you two**

**to stand where you were when the murder took place!**

**Lady Eclair: Why?**

**Autumn: Just do it!**

**~she goes after madame lane!**

**Autumn: Uhm, Madame Lane?**

**Madame Lane: Yes ~ a tear streamed down her face~**

**Autumn: Uh... I need you to go to the spot you where at when the victim died... uh are you okay?**

**Madame Lane: I'M FINE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**Autumn: Okay sorry!**

**~All the girls where in their spots~**

**Sven: HELLO HELLO EVERYBODY!**

**~everybody including the detective and cops look at Sven~**

**Sven: I would like to show you a play!**

**Man:Get off the stage stupid! A murder just took place!**

**The whole room: Yeah you jerk!**

**Sven: Before you judge I just need your cooperation for a second!**

**~the lights turn out t Bam! then quickly turned back on Sven was lying on the floor bloody~**

**Woman: NOT again! THE KILLER STRUCK AGAIN!**

**MAN: THAT MONSTER!**

**Sven: I'm okay ~he gets up~ See it is fake blood~**

**Audience: ?**

**Autumn: ~she pops from behind Lady Eclair~ **

**Lady Eclair: How did you get here?**

**Autumn: You should know the answer to that question Eclair!**

**Lady Eclair: W-what do you mean by that?**

**Autumn: What I mean is that you are the murderer!**

**Lady Eclair: That is impossible! I was in the stand the whole time!**

**Autumn: No you were not!**

**Lady Eclair: Y-yes I was ask my husband!**

**Autumn: The lights were out for a whole 3 minutes- by that time you could have killed him and got back to your original place!**

**Lady Eclair: If that is true then everybody could have done it!**

**Autumn: That is not true!**

**Lady Eclair:?**

**Autumn: You see when the lights turned off and everybody scrambled and when they turned back on ….. you where in the a different place!**

**Lady Eclair: WHAT?**

**Autumn: You see in your haste to make it back to your seat before the light turned back on, you mixed up the rows in the dark and got it the one before it!**

**Lady Eclair: But you said it yourself! Everybody was scrambled!**

**Autumn: Yes that is true but everybody stayed in their rows!**

**Lady Eclair: B-but I was next to my husband!**

**Husband: Actually no you weren't, you were next to the man in front of me with the same sweater on!**

**Lady Eclair: B-but how did I know the lights were gonna turn off at that moment?**

**Autumn: Simple, you used your antique timer!**

**Lady Eclair: !**

**Autumn: It is fairly simple, you set your timer to a certain amount of minutes so that in the middle of his speech it went off, and when yours goes off, it touched the motion sensor light switch, when you killed the guy you ran behind the curtains and slightly turned the nob so that it wouldn't be a long time but enough time to let you run back down to your seat, and you put the volume low!**

**Lady Eclair: But that could have been anybodies!**

**Autumn: True but I would have helped if it didn't have your name carved on the bottom!**

**Husband: Honey no...**

**Lady Eclair: Shut up! That bastard deserved to die for what he done!Husband: What do you mean?**

**Lady Eclair: That bastard, that lying dirty rat!**

**Husband: Honey what is it!**

**Lady Eclair : I use to date Mr. Acatato...**

**Everybody:!**

**Lady Eclair: I was happy with him, we always laughed and smiled, it was nice, but one day... -flash back-He came home drunk and started hitting me, he called me a whore and a slut then forced me to have sex with him, later on I found out he was married to another woman-**

**~She points at Mrs. Lane~ That slut over there!**

**Mrs. Lane: …...**

**Autumn: So that is why you cried for him huh?**

**Mrs. Lane: …...Yes. I loved-no I still do love him.**

**Lady Eclair: That bastard was nothing but a monster!**

**Mrs. Lane: Maybe to you but not to me!LOOK I AM SORRY WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU BUT HE CHANGED, YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TAKE HIS LIFE!**

**Lady Eclair: ~ She just sat there quiet, she never said a word, when she left she had the clock in her hand, on the bottom it read " To my princess Eclair, I love you, happy anniversary, I love you." Signed "Your lovable teddy bear" She just sat in the back of the car and cried"**

**Detective Bertch: That was amazing what you did out there little girl! **

**Yukai: Yeah Autumn you sounded really cool!**

**Autumn: Oh it was nothing really I just watched a lot of T.V. And I know how it works!**

**Detective: Yeah but you got the killer right and solved out how she did it!**

**Autumn: Yeah but I over hear it from Sven!**

**Sven: Me?**

**~The detectives and news reporters surround him asking him questions~**

**-They are driving home-**

**Sven: Man Autumn! You didn't have to say I solved the crime you know!**

**Autumn: ~Yukai was asleep on her lap~ Yeah I know but they would have questioned me and I didn't want to talk anymore.**

**Sven: How thoughtful of you!**

**Autumn: NOW SHUT UP AND GET US HOME NOW! IM HUNGRY AND I HATE WEARING THIS DRESS!**

**Sven: Yeah yeah you highness!**

**You die when you are killed chapter 2 finished!**

**Thank you all again for reading the story! See you again soon! ~ending music~ dooom dooom duh duh duh duh doom**


	3. Chapter 3

**You die when you are killed**

**Chapter 3**

**Lost memories**

**Autumn: Hey Sven!**

**Sven: What is it now?**

**Autumn: Can we go to the park?**

**Sven: Can't you go by yourself?**

**Autumn: No... you never know when there could be a child predator on the loose!**

**Sven: Whatever.**

**~They go to the park~**

**Autumn: Sven Sven look look! Birds!**

**Sven: ~he dose not look up from his paper~ Yeah they're amazing!**

**Autumn: Hahahah! Hahaha! There are so many of them! ~she throws bird seeds at them~**

**Sven: -Weirdo-**

**Autumn: Huh? Whats that? ~she runs off~**

**Sven: Hey Autumn where are you going? Hey wait!**

**Autumn: ~She sees something sticking out from the ground, she tugs on it, a hand pops out~ AH!**

**Sven: Autumn! What is it? IS IT A CHILD PREDATOR?**

**~He sees the hand~ Oh...**

**~They call the cops, they soon arrive~**

**Detective Bertch: Oh it's you guys again!**

**Autumn: Hiya! **

**Bertch: Huh, where is the other girlie at?**

**Sven: She isn't my daughter.**

**Bertch: Oh! Okay welll then, you said you found the hand sticking out from under the ground?**

**Autumn: Yes, it wasn't fully sticking out it was only showing the tips of the finger that was facing a 30 degree angle.**

**Bertch:Okay...was there anything else?**

**Autumn: No.**

**Bertch: Okay thank you that is all I need.**

**Sven: So do you think we can solve it or do you wanna go on home?**

**Autumn: Lets stay, I already touched it so I can't let it go.**

**Sven: Whatever.**

**Autumn: ~Something catches her eye, it was a policeman, he was shaking all over when a worried look on his face~**

**Cop: How could this has happened, I came a policeman just so I could hide my secret and a little brat recovers it like that?**

**Autumn: Uh mister are you alright?**

**Cop: Argh! ~it's the brat again~ Yes I am fine go away, shoo shoo.**

**Autumn: ~she walk over to Sven~ Hey Sven, I know who the killer is.**

**Sven: Already? Wow so who is he?**

**Autumn: ~she points to the cop~Him.**

**Sven: What? No way, but he is a cop!**

**Autumn: Yeah but I over heard him talking to himself about how he became a police officer just so he could cover up the truth to this murder!**

**Sven: Great! Lets go tell the cops!**

**Autumn: We can't do that.**

**Sven: Why not?**

**Autumn: Because number one who is gonna believe a washed up detective and a little girl?**

**Sven: You got a point there. BUT I AM NOT WASHED UP!**

**Autumn: Sure.~She rolls her eyes~**

**Autumn: Wait Sven, I got a idea!**

**Sven: Really? Good, shoot.**

**Autumn: ~She leans toward him as he bends down and tells him the plan~  
Sven: Right!**

**Autumn: Okay lets do this!**

**You die when you are killed**

**Chapter 3 finished**

**Thank you all for reading again!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You die when you are killed**

**Chapter 4**

**~sorry but my computers been stupid~**

**Autumn: *she walks over to the police man* Hello sir!**

**Police man: * He is surprised* ~thinks~ Dammit! Its that girl again! Uhh... hello.**

**Autumn: *she leans in closer* What are you doing back here? Shouldn't you be help solving the crime?**

**Police man" well uh there could be evidnece over here and stuff like that...**

**Autumn: And there could also be some over there *she points to were she discovered the body***

**Police man: Yeah that too. ~thinks~ Damn damn damn! What is she doing? does she know something?**

**Autumn: *leans in until her nose touches his* Or is it you KNOW somethings over here?**

**Police man: *bullets of sweat drop down from his head* ~thinks~ SHE KNOWS! *He grabs her and holds her tightly to him and holds a gun up to her head~ AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Officers and Sven: *shock* WAh? Huh? What The?**

**Police man: IM NOT GOING BACK TO JAIL! WAHAHAHAHAAA! ~scariest face you have ever seen that spells rapist~**

**Bertch: Just put the girl down!**

**Police man: NO! NONONOOOO! I SAID I AIN'T GOING BACK TO JAIL! *he holds tightly onto the gun***

**Bertch: No one ever said you were, now put the girl down.**

**Autumn: Awww crap.**

**Sven: Pfft...**

**Autumn: STOP LAUGHING YOU JERK!**

**Sven: I'm not laughing!**

**Police man :SHUT UP YOU LOUSY PIECE OF Sh*T!**

**Autumn: ~Her face turns red and she is pissed~ Lousy... piece of... shi*t? DONT EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN! *she bites his hand***

**Police man : Owowowowowowo!**

**Autumn: *she kicks him in the toes***

**Police people and Sven:**ಠ_ಠ

Police man: *he holds his foot* OWIE OWIE OWIE OWWW!

Autumn: *she jumps up and kicks him in the face* ~matrix slow version of him falling to the ground and blood shooting from his mouth and nose`

Police officers and Sven:...

Autumn: DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN! * She kicks him in the balls*

Police officer:*wheeze wheeze*

~after the incident the man is handcuffed and is charged with murder~

Sven: *On the way home* ...

Autumn: Well?

Sven: Uhh Nothing nothing! *nervous* ~thinks~ I better stay on her good side.

Autumn: Sven... I KICKED ASS DIDN'T I?  
Sven: Pfft! YEAH YOU DID! DID YOU SEE HIS FACE WHEN YOU KICKED HIM?

Autumn: Yeah it was like ~she tries her best to make her face look like his~ And when I disfigured his man hood!

Sven: HAHAHAHAHA! Yeah he looked like he was about to give birth out of his mouth!

Autumn: Oh! SO IS THAT WHERE BABIES COME FROM?*her eyes twinkle*

Sven:ಠ_ಠ

Sure Autumn, they come out of people mouth! WE ARE DECENDENTS OF YOSHI!1

Autumn:...Thats kind of cool.

Sven: Never mind Autumn.

THANKS FOR READING EVERYBODY!

PLease review if you can!

Good books to read:

Follow your destiny, Destiny! By angelwithblackwingsandblood

And

Eve's days in school by near the midnight sky

THANK YOU AND BY 


End file.
